


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by dievampiredie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dievampiredie/pseuds/dievampiredie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a brutally cold winter, and Kurt and Blaine are just trying to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

"Would you still love me if I was a polar bear?"

Blaine burrows deeper into the nest of blankets on the bed and pulls his giggling fiance closer.

"A polar bear?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods. “It’s freezing. Polar bears are fat and furry and not even slightly bothered by sub-zero wind chills and mounds of snow. I want to be a polar bear.”

Kurt laughs again and kisses the tip of Blaine’s nose. “Am I a polar bear too, then? Because I think human me loving polar bear you might be a bit of a stretch. Also, it would involve me continuing to endure the cold.”

"Yes. We would be the most fabulous polar bear couple in the whole Arctic Circle."

"Do polar bears mate for life?"

The question brings the images of polar bear Kurt and Blaine frolicking in the snow and affectionately nuzzling noses to an abrupt end in Blaine’s mind. He reaches out to brush human Kurt’s hair off his forehead and draw him into a sweet kiss. “We could be penguins instead.”

Kurt smiles and laces their fingers together. “You’d be a very dapper penguin.”

"And we could still sing our heart song to show how much we love each other."

"But how will we pick just one song?"

"Kurt, I think the choice is obvious."

"Oh?"

“ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and-_ ”

"Penguins don’t fly, honey."

"Fine.  _I think you’re pretty with that tuxedo on. You think I’m-_ ”

"No, Blaine."

"Well do  _you_ have any brilliant ideas, then?”

"We’re penguins. I feel like there’s really only one option here."

"And that is?"

Kurt shoots him a flirty smirk and leans in to sing quietly in his ear. “ _I ought to say no no no, sir._ ”

Blaine laughs as he wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist so they’re pressed together from chest to knee.” _Mind if I move in closer?_ ”

The next lines are whisper-sung through teasing almost-kisses, Kurt keeping their lips a breath apart but never quite touching, until Blaine is left pouting on the final ” _Baby don’t hold out._ ”

Kurt kisses him then, slow and delicious, warming them both from the inside out until they break apart and sing the final line in perfect harmony. ” _Oh but it’s cold outside._ ”


End file.
